Marry Me
by OtakuLeader
Summary: Akiyama Mio has been searching for a fairytale romance. Through an act of fate, she meets someone who not only changes the way she lives but could also give her the dream she desires. If she can survive taking care of them first! AU


After many years at not writing on this site, here is my new story, "Marry Me." Its content is a bit based on some inspiration I got from the movie "Marry Me" starring Lucy Liu of Kill Bill fame. I love K-ON, especially Mio and Ritsu. This is my story of the two in an alternate universe when they first meet as adults and what transpires after. I hope you enjoy it and read and review!

**Disclaimer**: As much as I may want to, I do not own K-ON. Or the movie ver. Marry Me.

...

"So basically what you're saying is…you want a fairytale romance?"

"That's correct."

Akiyama Mio smiled at her friend Manabe Nodoka as they walked into the train station. The crisp autumn air illuminated the breaths of the people at the station as they hurried to their destinations. Mio and Nodoka chose to stand near a pillar by their boarding platform where people would less likely bump into them.

"What brought this on?" Nodoka asked as she rubbed her hands together.

Mio thought for a moment and sighed before she continued.

"It's because I'm tired."

"Tired? Tired of what?" Nodoka said. "Are you getting ill?"

Nodoka raised her hand and reached to feel Mio's forehead. Mio blushed and pushed Nodoka's hand away.

"That's not it." Mio said as she adjusted the yellow scarf on her neck. "It's just I always thought my life would be like in the movies. A woman has a prosperous life and career and one day meets the person she is destined to be with. I'm tired of getting disappointed when I meet someone new and realize that they aren't the one meant for me."

Mio lowered her head and glanced at Nodoka. She was surprised to see Nodoka with a stern look on her face.

"Mio." Nodoka said. "Listen. I've also wondered if I would ever find someone special to me."

Mio raised an eyebrow at Nodoka's words.

"But at this moment I'm only interested in working. I'm not the marrying kind, at least not now. And it will take a lot of effort for someone to change my mind before I feel I'm ready for the path of romance. "

Nodoka paused for a moment as she smiled at Mio who seemed to be thinking about what she just said.

"But you're different Mio. You've always had an air about you that you have something special to give."

Mio locked eyes with Nodoka for a moment before feeling her face turn red as she smiled uncertainly at her friend.

"Now I know why everyone at the office comes to you for advice. You make everything sound so easy and believable. But…" Mio stopped talking and stretched. "I don't even know what it is I can give to make someone love me."

Mio watched as another train pulled into the station and more people began to board. She looked at the station clock and wondered if their train was going to be late again. Nodoka shook her head and looked encouragingly at Mio.

"If you have to make someone love you, then they are a fool to have made you do such a thing."

"But what if I'm not ready? What if I screw it up and I end up hating that person?"

"Whatever will happen will just happen, whether you are ready or not. But at least you can say you had a love instead of no love at all."

Mio waited to see if Nodoka would say something more but when she saw Nodoka looking at the information sign next to her with a look of intrigue she decided to just remain quiet for a bit. She thought about her past, failed relationships and was about to say something about them to Nodoka but a sharp wind caught them both off guard and nearly knocked them to ground. The bags they were carrying fell off their shoulders in the process and their contents strewn about in front of them.

"This is a different way to start our stress levels for the day, right Mio?" Nodoka said and she and Mio leaned down to gather their things. "Already having work problems and we're not even at the office yet."

"Yeah …" Mio said, shaking her head. "I really wish we didn't have to take our work home. It's a hassle."

Mio sighed and glared at a couple male high school students who stared at the two young women without offering a helping hand. One of them whistled and wiggled their eyes at Mio, causing her to blush as she furiously began to pack her things in her bag. Nodoka watched as the boys laughed and boarded a train. She turned her attention to Mio, who now stood straight with an angry look on her face, her knuckles turning white as she clenched the strap of her bag.

"Mio, are you…?"

"Childish, unruly, irresponsible."

"Pardon?"

"Every person I've met so far only wanted to win my assets, not my heart. They didn't even make it to my list. They act just like those boys. I hate it!"

Mio's loud outburst caused a couple of the people milling about in the station to stare at her, which caused her to turn an even darker red.

"Uh…how did this come about exactly?" Nodoka said as Mio tried to regain her composure.

"I was just thinking about what you said and I reviewed my list for past relationships." Mio said, matter-of-factly as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Things that I want in a relationship and things I do not. None of the people I dated in the past even made up half of my list of requirements."

"Love isn't something you can treat as a shopping list, Mio." Nodoka shook her head at Mio who looked apologetic.

"I know but…I want to meet someone who causes my heart race the moment we first meet. A moment I will never forget. We'll go for strolls along the beach and have a picnic in the park. Everyday we'll learn more about each other, the good and the bad. And we'll live happily ever after." Mio said smiling.

"I wonder if there can be such a person in real life. It's like you said before-those are things that we've seen happen in movies." Nodoka said as she eyed the oncoming train. "Hey, our train's here."

"Now you're being a hypocrite." Mio said, smiling and laughing as she slowly walked toward the edge of the boarding platform. "I'm really am tired of looking for someone who isn't just interested in my looks and wealth."

"Yes, but realistically a fairytale love like the one you desire doesn't exist in real life. At least, not all at once. I do think, however, that everyone will get their chance for their perfect romance." Nodoka said. "But then again, it's up to ourselves to go through with it, whatever it may bring. Be it heartache or happiness, they're all needed." Nodoka said as she straightened herself up as more people began to line up for the train. "However, I think I could do without the drama in any love I end up in. I have enough stress from work as it is. And I know it's not impossible."

"A love that doesn't get my heart racing nor break it…" Mio said quietly. "Is not the kind of love I want anyways..."

"What did you say Mio?" Nodoka said distractedly, as their train pulled into the station and people began boarding. Hearing no reply, Nodoka turned around and saw Mio running away from her.

"Mio what are you doing? We have to leave!"

Nodoka looked in the direction where Mio was headed and saw that Mio's scarf had somehow landed on a different platform. She heard a loud commotion behind her and turned around to see a large, angry dog burst from the crowd and run toward Mio, fangs and saliva dripping from its mouth.

_"MIO! LOOK OUT!"_


End file.
